CLANNAD: WINTER SEASON
by HARU PROJECT
Summary: 2 años después de la destrucción del antiguo Clannad, uno nuevo está a punto de renacer; Ushio ya tiene 7 años, según ella es una niña independiente. Su, su mejor amiga y el tío de la amiga la capturan; ahora Tomoya, Nagisa y Fuko deciden ir a rescatarla y pasan montón de aventuras, donde Tomoya conoce a Haru, el amor de su vida... es mi primer fic asi que crítiquen, no me hará mal
1. Capítulo 1: DESEO

**Capítulo 1: "DESEO"**

-¡Arriba Ushio ya es tarde, tienes que ir a la escuela!-Nagisa.

-Ayayay espérame, todavía tengo sueño-Ushio con tono entre dormida.

-¡Pero si entras a las 13:00 y ya son las 12:30! ¡Vamos Ushio, mi niñita más linda!

-(Suspiro) Está bien pero… ¡que no me trates más de "niñita linda", tengo 7 años! ¡¿Acaso tú crees que eso es molestoso?! ¡Soy la única en mi clase a la que sus padres miman demasiado!

-Está bien Ushio pero levántate-con tono triste.

Ushio obedeció a su madre, se levantó, se bañó, se vistió y fue a desayunar. Ushio llega al comedor donde su padre, Tomoya está a punto de ir a trabajar y le dijo:

-¡Adiós papi que te vaya bien… te quiero mucho!

-Adiós mi querida Ushio… gracias y yo también te quiero mucho.

Pasan los minutos, Ushio está lista para ir a clases y llega su furgón para ir a la escuela:

-Adiós mami.

-¿Llevas todo tu abrigo? Recuerda que es invierno

-Si mami, llevo todo.

-Adiós mi Ushio.

Llega la hora de entrar a la escuela, la mejor amiga de Ushio, Su, la saluda con felicidad:

-¡Hola amiga!-Su.

-¡Hola Su, tanto tiempo!-Ushio.

-Ehhmm, fueron solamente 2 días.

-Lo sé pero igual.

Llega la hora de entrar a clases:

-¡Buenos días!-Profesora.

-¡Buenos días señorita!-Todos.

-Tomen asiento.

-Gracias.

-En la clase de hoy veremos las sumas y las restas horizontales.

Pasan las horas y Ushio sale de clases. Su, su mejor amiga le hace una pregunta un poco incómoda:

-Ohm…Ushio, ¿no tienes algún deseo que quieres que se haga realidad?

-Pero, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-No por nada…sólo quiero saber…vamos, confíamelo ¿sí?

-Bueno, me gustaría alejarme un poco de mis padres ya que me miman demasiado.

Su, al saber que su "mejor amiga" quería eso, pensó:

_-Haré que su sueño se cumpla y le haré la vida imposible._

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "Secuestro Parte I"._


	2. Capítulo 2: SECUESTRO PARTE I

**Capítulo 2: "Secuestro Parte I"**

-Ya llegué mami-Ushio.

-Ah, hola mi Ushio-Nagisa.

-Ayayay, fue un día muy cansador.

-Me imagino.

-¿Y papi ha llegado?

-Me dijo que se quedaría a trabajar hasta tarde.

-Ahh, ok.

-Y yo tengo que salir a comprar al Supermercado, tú te quedarás aquí y haz tus tareas, ¿sí?

-Está bien mami… me quedaré haciendo mis tareas.

-Bueno, entonces… adiós.

-Adiós.

Ushio se quedó sola en casa; completamente sola, en un lúgubre lugar, donde todo está oscuro, donde toda oscuridad asecha, donde el sonido del viento y de las corrientes que entran al hogar, donde hay solamente un resplandor que es ella misma.

_-Ahh no entiendo nada de mi tarea… si tan solo pudiera… no… yo ya soy grande y no dependo de mis padres para hacer todo…tengo que independizarme de una vez por todas…brr…tengo frío y miedo…mami regresa rápido… parece que el desafío de independizarme está por irse al carajo…_

Alguien toca la puerta, es Su, quiere hablar con Ushio:

-¡Ushio… ven… te tengo una sorpresa!-Su.

-¿Eres tú Su?-Ushio.

-Sí soy yo… ¿quién más puede ser?

-Está bien… espérame…te abriré en seguida.

Le abre la puerta, era ella, su mejor amiga, pero Ushio cometió el error más grande de su vida al abrir la puerta, Su quería hacerle realidad su deseo, alejarla de sus padres, secuestrarla, pero Ushio nunca pensó que sería el "adiós" a su vida cotidiana:

-Pero, Su ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Ushio.

-Sólo quiero hacer que tu sueño se cumpla… ¡te llevaré lejos de aquí!… no volverás a ver nunca más a tus padres… y para que te calmes te daré una inyección… no duele nada, solamente sueña en tus padres. Ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás… (Risa maléfica)-Su.

-Solamente te lo confié a ti, porque pensé que eras mi "mejor amiga"; pero me equivoqué… (Llanto).

-Así que estamos con esas ¿no?; NADIE te quiere, ¡entiéndelo de una maldita vez!...

-No me llevarás tan fácilmente-se detienen las lágrimas y lo dice con tono desafiante.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú crees? Al menos yo no lo creo… ahora quédate quieta que te daré una medicina para calmarte.

-No maldita… creíste que mamá y papá no me dejarían ninguna cosa que me protegiera, pero te equivocaste, tengo un cuchillo y no temo en usarlo…

-Así que quieres pelear ¿ehh?

-Veamos quién saldrá victoriosa.

-Podré tener 7 años pero se hartas técnicas de combate, así que no me subestimes.

-Pues que empiece el combate…

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO **_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "Secuestro Parte II"._


	3. Capítulo 3: SECUESTRO PARTE II

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

-Pero, Su ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Ushio.

-Sólo quiero hacer que tu sueño se cumpla… ¡te llevaré lejos de aquí!… no volverás a ver nunca más a tus padres… y para que te calmes te daré una inyección… no duele nada, solamente sueña en tus padres. Ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás… (Risa maléfica)-Su.

-Solamente te lo confié a ti, porque pensé que eras mi "mejor amiga"; pero me equivoqué… (Llanto).

-Así que estamos con esas ¿no?; NADIE te quiere, ¡entiéndelo de una maldita vez!...

-No me llevarás tan fácilmente-se detienen las lágrimas y lo dice con tono desafiante.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Tú crees?! Al menos yo no… ahora quédate quieta que te daré una medicina para calmarte.

-No maldita… ¡¿creíste que mamá y papá no me dejarían ningún objeto para defenderme?! Pero te equivocaste, tengo un cuchillo y no temo en usarlo…

-Así que quieres pelear ¿ehh?

-Veamos quién saldrá victoriosa.

-Podré tener 7 años pero se hartas técnicas de combate, así que no me subestimes.

-Pues que empiece el combate…

**Capítulo 3: "SECUESTRO PARTE II"**

La pelea comenzó bien… Ushio iba ganando el combate, Su estaba a punto de rendirse, pero no quiso.

-Peleas bien, Ushio-Su.

-Pues… tú también, Su-Ushio.

-¿Sabes que te haré si yo gano Ushio?

-Pues… no me importa ya que ganaré.

-Bueno… te lo diré igual para que te esfuerces; te daré el calmante del que te hablé anteriormente y te secuestraré con mi tío, que está afuera esperándonos…

-No me dejaré secuestrar por ti, perra.

-Pues… tienes harta autoestima, y eso me impresiona, pero no es la gran cosa.

Fuko, la vecina y amiga de la familia pasó a ver la casa, ya que escuchó muchos estruendos, gritos, ruidos y risas:

-Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-Fuko.

-¡Aléjese tía Fuko!… ¡no venga!-Ushio.

-¡Concéntrate en la pelea perra!-Su.

-Esto… ¡aguanta Ushio! ¡Llamaré a papá!

-¡Rápido tía… no creo que dure más!

-No lo harás Fuko… yo te tengo en la mira… mi tío está allá afuera esperándonos.

-¡Cállate pendeja!

-¡RÁPIDO!… ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS!- comienza a sentirse débil.

-No… ella no alcanzará a llamarte, ya te inyecté el calmante, Ushio, ahora te secuestraré… ¡tío, ven rápido!

El tío de Su llegó y se llevaron a Ushio; la encerraron en un saco, empujaron a Fuko, la pusieron en el furgón del tío, y se fueron lejos; Fuko se sintió desgraciada al no poder hacer nada, Nagisa le pidió que la cuidara, y ella no pudo; suena el teléfono:

-¿Diga?-Fuko nerviosa.

_-Esto… ¿Fuko?, ¿está Ushio por ahí?_-Tomoya.

-Este… está en el baño-corta.

Pensamientos de Fuko:

_-No… qué he hecho, mi deber era cuidarla, no dejar que se la llevaren o que le pasara algo… qué hago, qué hago, qué hago, qué hago… (Llanto)…_

-¡¿QUÉ HAGO, MALDICIÓN?!

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO.**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "Decisiones"._


	4. Capítulo 4: DECISIONES

**Capítulo 4: "DECISIONES"**

-Ahora qué hago-Fuko desesperada.

-¿Qué sucede, Fuko?-Nagisa.

-Esto… nada.

-¿Y Ushio?

-Este… um… ella… bueno… l… la… sec… la secuestraron… ¡perdóname por no cumplir con tu favor, Nagisa! ¡Yo no quise que se la llevaran! hice de todo para que no se la llevaran-Llanto.

-(Llanto desconsolado)

Ambas comienzan a llorar; Fuko le cuenta todo lo que pasó a Nagisa, ella le creyó, tocan la puerta:

-¡Ya llegué!-Tomoya.

-(Fuko empieza a llorar)-Fuko.

-Tomoya, mi amor, vamos a hablar de un tema serio- Nagisa.

Tomoya comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya que el tema era serio:

-Mi amor, es que yo… (Suspiro)… yo salí al supermercado a comprar; eran como las 18:45; estaba oscureciendo y fui a la casa de Fuko a avisarle que viniera a ver a Ushio de vez en cuando, ya que era tarde; pasan las horas y Fuko me cuenta que vio a Ushio peleando con Su, y el motivo de la pelea era secuestrar a nuestra hija-Nagisa.

-No… t… tiene que… tiene que ser una broma ¿no?-Tomoya comienza a llorar.

-Mi amor, cálmate, decidamos algo para rescatar a Ushio… ¡EUREKA!... vamos a rescatar a Ushio… Yo voy, ¿quién más?

-¡Qué buena idea, Nagisa! Yo voy si o si, ya que me despreocupe de ella y ahora tengo que ayudar a rescatarla.

-Esto… -se detienen las lágrimas- bueno… vamos mañana a primera hora, como a las 9:00 de la mañana.

-¡Sí!-Fuko y Nagisa.

También decidieron el tema del transporte, le pidieron a Yuske que les prestara la furgoneta con la que salía a trabajar:

-Bueno… entonces mañana, Fuko-Nagisa.

-Sí-Fuko.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Tomoya y Nagisa regresaron a casa…

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_Próximo Capítulo: "EL COMIENZO DE UNA AVENTURA"_


	5. Capítulo 5: EL COMIENZO DE UNA AVENTURA

**Capítulo 5: "EL COMIENZO DE UNA AVENTURA"**

-Buen trabajo, tío… se nota que trabajas bien como sicario-Su.

-Este… gracias, pero apenas termine esto y no te ayudaré en nada más-Tío.

Ushio comienza a despertarse:

-Esto… ¿dónde estoy?... Este… ¡Su, maldita!... me has capturado-Ushio.

-Oh vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos a otra personita aquí ¿no?-Su.

-Maldita… eres una miedosa estúpida… me has atado de pies y de manos… pero del saco fue fácil deshacerse.

-Cambiando de tema… adivina a dónde te llevaremos…

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-Bueno, pues… te llevaremos al Templo Aida… es un templo como de unos 20 pisos… ¿y sabes qué más?... te encerraremos en el último piso-Risa maléfica.

Su, su tío y Ushio estaban llegando a su destino.

En la casa de los Okazaki, Tomoya, Nagisa y Fuko estaban por salir a rescatar a Ushio:

-¿Vamos mi amor?... vamos… no llores más… la vamos a encontrar-Nagisa.

-(Llanto) Pero… si yo no hubiera trabajado hasta tarde, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido-Tomoya.

-Tomoya, no te sientas culpable… la que debería estar así debería ser yo, pero me subieron los ánimos, y ahora los ayudaré a buscar a su hija-Fuko.

-Vamos.

-¡Sí!

Se alistaron para salir y tomaron lo más importante.

Pasan las horas y llegan a su destino: la ciudad principal.

-Esto… ¿dónde crees que esté Ushio?-Fuko.

-Esto… ¡tengo una idea!... hagamos carteles de "SE BUSCA"… ¿sí?-Nagisa.

-¡Buena idea, cariño!-Tomoya.

-Esto… disculpen, con permiso-Joven estudiantil desconocido.

Tomoya quedó mirando al joven, y éste a él; como si alguna vez se hubieran visto… como si hubieran tenido algo en común… como si alguna vez, hubieran tenido un lazo…

-Esto… perdóneme señor, por no presentarme, me llamo Haru, ¿y usted?-Haru.

-Pues… yo Tomoya… pero… ¡qué bonito nombre!... ¿sabías que "HARU" significa "PRIVAMERA"?-Tomoya.

-¡¿Enserio?!... no tenía la menor idea… jijiji… nadie me lo había dicho (se sonroja)… bueno este… me tengo que ir… lo siento… mis padres se preocuparán…-le extiende la mano a Tomoya para despedirse de él, pero éste se despide de un dulce beso en la mejilla- este… señor… me tengo que ir… ¡adiós!-se aleja sonrojado.

Tomoya que impresionado… como si una extraña fuerza lo hizo actuar de esa forma:

_-Podría ser… que ¿Haru y yo estemos conectados por alguna fuerza desconocida como el hilo rojo del destino?… no, estoy pensando tonterías… es muy joven, aunque…_

Se quedó pensando un buen momento, hasta que decidió seguir a Haru y le dijo a Nagisa:

-Este… Nagisa, Fuko… ustedes sigan haciendo los carteles… yo voy a hacer algo ¿sí?-Tomoya.

-Está bien-Nagisa.

Tomoya siguió a Haru… lo alcanzó justo antes que entrara a su casa:

-¡HARU!-Tomoya.

-Si… ¡señor, entre!... mis padres han salido… además es invierno y hace mucho frío-Haru.

Tomoya entra en la casa de Haru: no era muy grande pero para 3 personas era suficiente:

-Señor… siéntese-Haru.

-Este… gracias-Tomoya.

-Primero que nada, quiero saber por qué me siguió hasta aquí.

-Este… me quedé pensando un rato lo del beso que te di… perdón… no lo quise hacer…

-No se preocupe, señor… para ser sincero, me gustó-se sonroja.

-Haru; no me trates más de "SEÑOR", trátame de "TOMOYA-KUN", ¿sí?

-Entonces… ¿Tomoya-kun?

-Exacto… así… prosigue.

-Usted no es de aquí ¿no?

-Bueno… este… no soy de aquí… yo soy de una ciudad. Busco a mi hija que fue secuestrada.

-¿Por quién?

-Su amiga.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba su amiga?

-Su.

-¡¿Su?!... ella es muy peligrosa… la conozco… es mi prima… y sé dónde se la puede haber llevado, Tomoya-kun.

-¡¿Enserio?!... cuéntamelo.

-Esto… claro.

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "Su"_


	6. Capítulo 6: SU

**Capítulo 6: "SU"**

-Bueno… esto… hace unos cuantos años atrás, cuando yo tenía 10 años, nació mi prima, Su, al nacer, su madre murió y cuando ella tenía 4 años su padre murió en un accidente automovilístico; a sus 5 años de edad, en una cita con el médico, él nos dijo que Su tenía una enfermedad psicológica, y que se activaría a los 6 años, haciéndola víctima de una posesión del virus que le detectaron; ese virus era desconocido y terminal… Su moriría a los 20 años...; pero bueno (suspiro)… a sus 6 años, ella quedó a cargo de nuestra familia, pero luego pasó a cargo mío, ya que mis padres murieron; cuando cumplió 7 años e ingresó a la escuela, todos en su clase la comenzaron a molestar, producto de su enfermedad, hasta que conoció a su hija, Ushio, pero no todo era color rosa… Su, cada cierto tiempo, sufriría de un shock psicológico, que la haría hacer asesinatos… hace no mucho tiempo asesinó a la maestra de su clase por causas desconocidas, y cuando yo le hablo del tema, ella habla de otro totalmente diferente… un día llegó llorando de la escuela, diciendo que estaba cansada de que la molestaran y me dijo: "Haru: planeo secuestrar a Ushio… me la llevaré al Templo Aida… tú no le dirás nada a nadie… ¡¿está claro?!... y si le llegas a decir algo a alguien, tenlo por seguro que yo misma vendré a matarte". Dan escalofríos con solo pensarlo… Tomoya-kun… ayúdame (se pone nervioso)… tengo miedo de que Su venga, Tomoya-kun (lo abraza)… ayúdame… tengo miedo…-Haru.

-Haru, no te preocupes… yo te protegeré de esa niña… todo estará bien (le da un beso en la cabeza)… ahora, cálmate… gracias por decirme dónde está mi hija-Tomoya.

-Tomoya-kun… gracias… te puede resultar molestoso, pero… ¿puedes besarme de nuevo?

-Este… (Se sonroja)… claro.

Haru sintió un dulce beso en su mejilla:

-Tomoya-kun… (Se sonroja) yo lo amo… pero sé que mi amor hacia usted no es correspondido…-Haru.

-Sí… tu amor hacia mí no es correspondido… y una pregunta… ¿cuántos años tienes?-Tomoya.

-17.

-¡¿17?! Pues… ¡qué joven!

-¿Y usted?

-24.

-Pues nos llevamos por… (Se pone a contar con los dedos) ¡7 años de diferencia!

-Haru… cierra los ojos…

-Esto… ¿así?

-Exacto.

Tomoya quería que Haru cerrase los ojos para besarlo no en la mejilla, sino que en la boca…

_-Pero… ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?-Tomoya._

-Esto… Tomoya-kun, estamos hablando de mi prima, Su, no estamos hablando de relaciones amorosas-Haru.

-Eso ya no importa (lo lleva en los brazos)

-Pero… ¿dónde me lleva?

-No te hagas el tonto, Haru. Te amo… ¿no te das cuenta?...

-E… e… este… yo… yo también, pero (se sonroja)

-Sólo di mi nombre… no hables más (lo empuja a la cama)

-Tomoya-kun… te amo… (Se besan)

Tomoya comenzó a desnudar a Haru…

-Esto… Tomoya-kun… no te entusiasmes, por favor…

-No lo haré… ¿es tu primera vez?

-Esto… si… por favor… no lo hagas tan doloroso (se besan)

-Vamos, Haru… ¿no crees en mí?

-Sí pero…

-(lo calla dándole un beso) Haru… cálmate.

-Si…

Tomoya comienza por besarle el cuerpo… luego, comenzó con "lo otro":

-Tomoya-kun… duele…-Haru.

-Mi amor… cálmate-Tomoya.

-¡No!… ¡déjame!… ¡no quiero más!… (Lo empuja)

-¿Acaso no me amas?

-Sí, pero, está casado y tiene una hija…

-Este… si, tienes razón… perdóname, mi amor.

-(llanto) ¡no soy tu novio!, Tomoya-kun.

-Bueno… este… perdóname, cariño… pero no te olvides que yo siempre te amaré.

-Este… Tomoya-kun… tú para mí, siempre serás mi ángel guardián.

-Y no dejaré de hacerlo, Haru.

-Tomoya-kun… ¿puedo acompañarte a buscar a tu hija?

-¿Y desde cuándo me tratas de "TU"?

-Este… desde hoy… jiji.

-Bueno… ven con nosotros… (Le da un beso en la frente)… cuando todo esto termine vamos a hablar ¿sí?

-¡SÍ!

_-Haru… date cuenta… te amo… sólo quiero estar junto a ti… te amo y no dejaré de decirlo._

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "Hacia el Templo Aida"._


	7. Capítulo 7: HACIA EL TEMPLO AIDA

**Capítulo 7: "Hacia el Templo Aida"**

-Bueno… esto… tenemos que partir-Haru.

-Si… tienes razón, no hay que perder el tiempo, hay que ir a salvar a Ushio-Tomoya.

-Pues, vamos.

-Esto… espérame un momento…

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

-(Lo abraza) Haru… ¿me perdonas por no hacerte caso?

-(Llanto) Tomoya-kun, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque, te amo, Haru.

-(Se sonroja) Obvio que te perdonaré, Tomoya-kun… yo también te amo.

-(Besa a Haru en la frente) Ya… ya pasó todo ¿sí?

-Si (se detiene el llanto)

-Vámonos.

-Sí

Tomoya y Haru se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Nagisa y Fuko:

-¡Llegamos!-Tomoya.

-¡Ya era hora!-Fuko.

-¡¿Qué cosas andaban haciendo, cariño?!-Nagisa.

_-Estas chicas no eran como me las imaginaba_-Haru

-Nada de "eso", Nagisa… bueno, pues, les presento a Haru…

-(lo interrumpe Fuko) ¡Tu novio!

-Jajaja, si tienes razón, Fu-chan.

_-No me agradaron estas chicas… para nada…_

-Nagisa, Fuko… ¡¿se pueden callar?!... (Se callan) como les decía, él es Haru, primo de Su, y sabe dónde se encuentra Ushio.

-¿Tienes razón de que es él?-Fuko y Nagisa.

-Sí, soy yo, yo soy el primo de Su… me llamo Haru y les guiaré al lugar donde se encuentra tu hija, Nagisa.

-Bueno… ya han escuchado a Haru, se dejan de hacer los carteles y se suben a la furgoneta.

Nagisa y Fuko se subieron a la furgoneta, mientras que Haru le dijo a Tomoya:

-Tomoya-kun: gracias por no decirle a tu esposa de que tuvimos sexo en mi casa-Haru.

-No te preocupes, nunca se lo diré, ahora subamos a la furgoneta-Tomoya.

-Sí.

Cuando subieron al auto, se acomodaron y emprendieron rumbo al Templo Aida:

-¿Y dónde se la llevó?-Nagisa.

-Al Templo Aida, queda como a unos 30 minutos en la furgoneta.

-Ahhh, que suerte.

Pasa el tiempo, hasta que llegan al Templo:

-¡Miren! ¡EL TEMPLO!-Fuko.

-¡VAMOS!-Haru.

-¡SÍ!-Todos.

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO/ One Shoot: "El Pasado de Su"._


	8. Capítulo 8One Shoot: EL PASADO DE SU

**IMPORTANTE**

_TIENES QUE LEERTE TODOS LOS OTROS CAPÍTULOS PARA ENTENDER EL ONE SHOOT, EN ESPECIAL EL CAPÍTULO 6… EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAY GIRO ARGUMENTAL ASÍ QUE, SI ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO MÚSICA O HACIENDO OTRA ACTIVIDAD DISTRACTORA, TE RECOMIENDO QUE TE DETENGAS, LEAS EL CAPÍTULO O LE BAJES EL VOLUMEN A LA MÚSICA._

_**HARU PROJECT**_

-Vaya, vaya… es una niña bien sanita; mamita, ¡felicidades!, ha nacido su hija-doctor.

-Señor doctor, el nombre de mi hija… (Con tono débil) el nombre de mi hija es Su… Su Aida, por favor, entréguele la niña a mi esposo-madre de la niña.

-Pero… usted vino sola ¿no?

-Vine junto a mi familia.

-Pero… afuera no hay nadie.

-Me esperarían en el auto.

-Pues afuera está estacionado solamente mi auto.

-(Suspiro) pues entonces… mi casa se encuentra en el Templo Aida… en el primer piso… queda entre las colinas escarpadas… por favor… salve a mi hija…

La mujer comenzó a comportarse rara… tomó un cuchillo que tenía en su bata de hospital, y le escribió "V.C.A" en la espalda de la niña… la mujer tras escribirle esto, se suicidó enterrándose el cuchillo en el cuello 5 veces seguidas… el doctor quedó con un trauma psicológico tras este hecho… pero se armó de valor, y se dirigió al Templo Aida a los días después… llegó al Templo y tocó la puerta de la casa…le abre un hombre:

-Buenas… esto… vengo a dejarle a su hija… nació hace unos días atrás… y bueno… esto… la madre de la niña me pidió que la llevara a su hogar, y luego se suicidó-doctor.

-Entonces, esta debe ser mi hija…-hombre.

-Sí… bueno, esto… y la madre le escribió con un cuchillo "V.C.A" en la espalda…

-Trae aquí, (le quita a la niña) mejor vete a tu maldita clínica a atender a los pacientes.

El doctor se esfumó en un santiamén… el hombre quedó perplejo tras ver la marca en la espalda de la niña… entró a la casa y se dijo para sí:

-Cariño… al parecer nuestra hija tiene la misma enfermedad tuya… el Virus del Comportamiento Alterado… ten por seguro que la cuidaré hasta que ella me mate… te amo, cariño (llanto).

**Capítulo 8/One Shoot: "El pasado de Su"**

Tras esto, pasaron los años, y Su comenzó a ir a la escuela… tenía 4 años exactamente… conoció a su familia: primos, tíos, tías, abuelos y abuelas… y al final conoció a Haru, su mejor primo… todo iba bien, hasta que un día, cuando Su tenía 5 años, ella y su padre iban en el auto en la carretera… un camión se volcó aplastando el auto del padre de Su y provocó el choque de 1500 autos… la única persona que sobrevivió esto, fue Su… cumplió 6 años y se activó el V.C.A, como lo había detectado el médico… también a su misma edad, quedó a cargo de la familia de Haru… donde encontraría su felicidad anhelada… cumplió 7 años, conoció a Ushio pero, el virus poseyó su cuerpo… asesinó a la maestra de su clase con la tijera… al regresar a casa, Haru le preguntó que le pasaba, y le dijo:

-Haru, raptaré a Ushio, me dijo su deseo, alejarla de sus padres… más te vale no decirle nada a nadie, o si no, yo misma me encargaré de matarte…-Su.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras… a mí me da lo mismo…-Haru.

-Bueno, pues, adiós… nos vemos…

-¿Qué es esa jeringa? ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Y a ti qué te importa…

-Abrígate, es invierno, te vas a enfermar…

-Déjame, maldito… no me da frío…

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO/ONE SHOOT**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "En el Templo Aida"_


	9. Capítulo 9: EN EL TEMPLO AIDA

_En el capítulo anterior…_

-Nagisa, Fuko… ¡¿se pueden callar?!... (Se callan) como les decía, él es Haru, primo de Su, y sabe dónde se encuentra Ushio.

-¿Tienes razón de que es él?-Fuko y Nagisa.

-Sí, soy yo, yo soy el primo de Su… me llamo Haru y les guiaré al lugar donde se encuentra tu hija, Nagisa.

-Bueno… ya han escuchado a Haru, se dejan de hacer los carteles y se suben a la furgoneta.

Nagisa y Fuko se subieron a la furgoneta, mientras que Haru le dijo a Tomoya:

-Tomoya-kun: gracias por no decirle a tu esposa de que tuvimos sexo en mi casa-Haru.

-No te preocupes, nunca se lo diré, ahora subamos a la furgoneta-Tomoya.

-Sí.

Cuando subieron al auto, se acomodaron y emprendieron rumbo al Templo Aida:

-¿Y dónde se la llevó?-Nagisa.

-Al Templo Aida, queda como a unos 30 minutos en la furgoneta.

-Ahhh, que suerte.

Pasa el tiempo, hasta que llegan al Templo:

-¡Miren! ¡EL TEMPLO!-Fuko.

-¡VAMOS!-Haru.

-¡SÍ!-Todos.

**Capítulo 9: "EN EL TEMPLO AIDA"**

-Fiuu… esta pendeja sí que pesa-Su.

-Tienes razón, sobrina-Tío.

-Oigan ¡no soy gorda, para su información tengo un kilo que me falta! ¡¿Acaso no saben siquiera llevar a una persona que le falta un kilo?!-Ushio.

-¡Cállate, perra!-Su y su tío.

Ushio ya estaba llegando a su límite… no daba para más… su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse…

Tomoya, Nagisa, Haru y Fuko llegan al Templo Aida… en el piso final, Su escuchó los ruidos de abajo y miró a la ventana:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… tenemos compañía, Tío… Ushio, son tus padres… alégrate… pero acá arriba no llegarán-Su con risa maléfica.

-No me digas… pero con esta neblina no se puede ver casi nada-tío.

-¡Tráeme los binoculares!... rápido, tío… brrr… comienza a hacer frío… ¡rápido, tío!

-¡Aquí están, Su!

-A ver… veamos: son 4 personas… 2 hombres y 2 mujeres… la primera mujer es una chica con un moño en casi la punta del pelo, éste es castaño y es muy pequeña y delgada… ¡ah! Y tiene una… ¡¿estrella?! Prosigamos… la segunda mujer es de tamaño mediano, con el pelo sujetado con unos fierros de colores, que no sé cómo carajo se llaman… tiene el pelo castaño y es flaca; el primer hombre es alto, moreno, semi-musculoso y tiene el pelo ¡¿azul?! Esta gente, tan rarita que sea… bueno y el último hombre es… ¡tío es Haru!... bajemos…

-Sí

-Ushio… más te vale no hacer ningún acto sospechoso…

-Vámonos…

-Sí, tío…

Su y su tío bajaron rápidamente al primer piso, donde se encontraban Tomoya, Nagisa, Haru y Fuko:

-Bueno… la entrada es simple… solamente tienen que…-Haru.

-(lo interrumpe Su) No tan rápido, Haru…-Su.

-Su… ya no te tengo miedo como antes… es más… tengo a alguien que me protege, y ése hombre es Tomoya-kun…

-Vaya, vaya, parece que sigues igual de "rarito"…

-Y tú sigues igual de "enfermita"…

-Mira… adivina quién está aquí… tu padre, Haru.

-No… se supone que había quedado preso…

-Pero se escapó a los días después de caer preso… es sicario, Haru...

-Bueno… me da lo mismo, pero… nosotros venimos a buscar a Ushio, Su…

-Si quieren rescatarla, tienen que subir todos los pisos, y llegar al último, donde habrá una pelea… antes no…

-Bueno, pues, nos vemos arriba, Su…

-Hasta entonces, Haru…

Su y su tío subieron, dejando a los demás abajo:

-¡Tenemos que subir, para salvar a Ushio!-Fuko.

-¡SÍ!-Todos.

_-Aguanta, hija, tu madre y tu padre van a por ti_-Nagisa.

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, GRAN FINAL: "El rescate de Ushio y la batalla final"._


	10. GRAN FINAL

**GRAN FINAL: "EL RESCATE DE USHIO Y LA BATALLA FINAL"**

-¡¿Qué esperamos?!... ¡vamos a salvar a Ushio!-Tomoya.

-¡SÍ!-Todos.

Tomoya, Haru, Nagisa y Fuko ingresaron al templo rápidamente; subieron bastante, pero iban en el piso 5, una voz desconocida dijo:

-OYE, TÚ, TE DESAFÍO A UN COMBATE, FUKO-voz desconocida.

-¡¿y cómo carajo sabes mi nombre?!-Fuko.

-SOY AKIKO, LA LUCHADORA… Y SU ME DIJO TU NOMBRE-Akiko.

-Tomoya, Nagisa, Haru… sigan sin mí… yo puedo sola… AKIKO, ACEPTO TU COMBATE… Y SI YO GANO ME DEJARÁS LIBRE...

-COMO QUIERAS.

Tomoya, Haru y Nagisa siguieron subiendo, alcanzando el piso final:

-Han llegado rápido-Su.

-Fue fácil… solamente se nos apareció Akiko, una luchadora, o algo así-Haru.

-Su, no creas que nosotros somos fáciles de vencer-Nagisa.

-Además…-Tomoya.

-¡CALLENSE, PUTOS!... ahora, Nagisa peleará conmigo, y Tomoya con mi tío.

-¿Y yo?

-Haru, alégrate de que no pelearás

-Sí, además recuerda que yo te protegeré

-Uuuuyyyy, Tomoya, parece que te enamoraste de Haru ¿no?

-Bueno… esto… algo… (Se sonroja)

-Entonces… ¡¿me engañas con un chico, Tomoya?!

-Este… es que (se sonroja)… luego hablaremos de esto, Nagisa

-¡CÉLLENSE Y PELEEMOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

-Tienes razón, Su.

-Haru, cállate, tú no pelearás… Su, dime como es el combate…

Tomoya y Haru se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras Su le explicaba a Nagisa el combate:

-El combate es simple: no es un duelo a muerte, sino que es de precisión, acertar al blanco con tres flechas, tres veces seguidas-Su.

-Pues… ¡qué pendeja tu prueba Jajaja Jajaja!-Nagisa.

-¡Cállate, la prueba la hice con atraso!

-Bueno, pues, empecemos…

La prueba estuvo "peleada", Nagisa por poco pierde, pero, acertó las 3 flechas en el blanco, antes que Su:

-¡Lo hice! ¡En tu cara, Su!-Nagisa.

-No es para tanto, Nagisa-Su.

-Pero lo hice igual…

-Pero tu hija todavía no será de ustedes, a menos que Tomoya gane el duelo a muerte, y será con katanas.

-¡¿A muerte?!

-SÍ, A MUERTE.

Tomoya y el padre de Haru se prepararon para el duelo a muerte… Haru y Nagisa solamente se quedaron mirando:

-¿Estás listo, novio de mi hijo?-padre de Haru.

-No somos novios…-Tomoya.

-Entonces te pediré una cosa… si tú ganas, en otras palabras, cuando me mates, cuida de Haru, sé su novio… es lo único que tengo, quiero saber y tener la certeza que cuando yo muera, tenga a alguien a su lado, y esa persona eres tú, Tomoya.

-Sí, señor, tenga la certeza de que Haru tendrá un novio, además él me dijo que me amaba… y bueno… yo a él también lo amo…

-Gracias, Tomoya… ahora a pelear…

-¡Sí!

Mientras tanto Nagisa y Haru se quedaron conversando:

-¡VAMOS TOMOYA!-Nagisa.

-¡VAMOS TOMOYA-KUN!-Haru.

-Haru, ¿estás enamorado de mi esposo?

-se sonroja- bueno esto… si, pero no te lo voy a quitar si es que lo piensas…

-No es eso, pero, ¿él a ti si?

-No te sabré decírtelo…

-No te preocupes, no importa…

-Oye Nagisa, una pregunta si Tomoya me pide que seamos novios, ¿tú no te enojarías con él?

-¿Y por qué he de enojarme con él?, es el amor de mi vida y quiero que sea feliz con quien él quiera.

-Nagisa, te lo diré, pero te voy a confiártelo todo, ¿sí?, no se lo vas a decir a nadie ¿sí?

-Bueno… esto… ¿es muy grave lo que me dirás?

-Algo.

-Entonces no se lo diré a nadie, te haré caso…

-Esto… Tomoya y yo… Tomoya y yo…

-Tomoya y tú ¿Qué?

-No puedo… no te lo diré, es un secreto de los dos…

-¡CUIDADO, TOMOYA!

Tomoya estaba ganando el combate, pero se desconcentró ya que Su tomo a Haru del pelo y comenzó a golpearlo con un bate de béisbol:

-¡Concéntrate, perdedor!-tío.

-Pero qué…

El padre de Haru le enterró la katana a Tomoya en el abdomen… Tomoya empezó a sangrar:

-¡TOMOYA-KUN!... ¡PADRE! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!... ¡LO AMABA!-Haru.

-¡TOMOYA!-Nagisa.

-¡PAPI!-Ushio.

-¡Tomoya!-Fuko.

-¡Mwahahahahaha!, ¡Ushio no se irá con ustedes!, ¡TOMOYA HA MUERTO!-Su.

-No muy rápido, prima… yo pelearé con mi padre…-Haru.

-Bueno, entonces, aquí tienes la espada de Tomoya… ah y ¿no te duelen las heridas que te dejé?-Su.

-Para nada.

Haru se preparó para pelear… su padre se puso nervioso…

-No te imaginas cuánto te extrañé, Haru-padre de Haru.

-Pues, yo también, pero, no me imaginé que serías sicario…-Haru.

-Menos blablá, y peleemos…

-Claro…

La pelea comenzó, pero Haru no estaba muy al tanto de ella, ya que Tomoya estaba muy mal…

-Tomoya, resiste… no te mueras, tienes que cuidar de Haru-Nagisa.

-Tomoya, no te mueras… Nagisa y yo estamos contigo-Fuko.

-¡Papi!-Ushio.

-¡Quédate ahí, perra… todavía no ha terminado la pelea!-le da una patada.

Haru comenzó a llorar, pero siguió peleando:

-Eres cruel, padre…-Haru.

-A mí no me importa que tu amado muera… eres hombre…-padre de Haru.

-Tú mismo me decías que para el amor no hay límites…

-Sí… pero me refería al amor normal, si es que se le puede llamar así.

-¡Tomoya me ama, y yo a él también!… y nada lo impedirá…

-Haz lo que quieras… a mí me da lo mismo…

-A ti siempre te da lo mismo… con razón mataste a mamá…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas fechorías?!

-¡Es la verdad!

-A ver… ah, y ¿recuerdas cuando te violé hace no mucho tiempo?... gritaste como una perra…

-No lo digas…-llanto-no me agrada mucho hablar de aquello…-se detiene el llanto-pero ahora ya no es así… no me molesta decirlo… pero… ¡TOMOYA Y YO TUVIMOS SEXO EN MI CASA!

-Pero qué carajo… ¡ERES UN HOMOSEXUAL DE MIERDA!

-¡SÍ! Y NO ME DA MIEDO EN DECIRLO… ¡AMO A TOMOYA OKAZAKI!

-Haru… has crecido… ¡SIGAMOS PELEANDO!

-¡SI, MALDITO VIEJO!

Haru siguió peleando hasta el final… su padre comenzó a fallar, debido al combate anterior:

-¡NO TE PERDONARÉ NADA DE LO QUE ME HICISTE, VIEJO MALDITO!-Haru.

-¡TE ODIO, HARU!-padre de Haru.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!... ¡TOMA!-le entierra la katana en el cuello, matándolo al instante…

El padre de Haru se desplomó… Nagisa y Fuko se quedaron abrazando a Tomoya…

-¡Mami!-Ushio.

-¡Hija!-Nagisa.

-Todo ha terminado-Fuko.

-¡TOMOYA-KUN!... ¡CARIÑO!-Haru…

Nagisa, Fuko y Ushio los dejaron a solas:

-Tomoya-kun…-Haru.

-Di…me-Tomoya.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No como…antes…

-Qué alegría…

-Haru… ¿puedo recostarme en tus piernas?

-Claro-se sonroja.

-Haru… escuché lo que dijiste cuando estabas peleando con tu padre… y gracias, Haru… tú hiciste saber que tú y yo no amamos… y… te pediré una cosa…

-Dime…

-¿Quieres pasar tu vida junto a mí?

-Sí…-llanto-siempre he soñado con esto… y, bueno… ¿quieres que vivamos en mi casa?

-Pues… claro…

Se besaron…dentro de todo el ruido que había, se escuchó el "Te amo":

-Nagisa, Tomoya ya no te pertenece-Fuko.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero no me importa…-Nagisa.

Su se quedó paralizada al ver a su tío muerto, y quiso escapar…

-No se besen tan luego… puse una bomba en el subterráneo del templo, así que, corran si no quieren morir-Su.

-Eso haremos, Su-Haru.

-Pues… ¡ADIÓS!

La bomba explotó, Su escapó… el Templo comenzó a temblar rápidamente, hasta que decidieron salir…

-¡CORRAN!-Fuko.

-¡Nagisa, las llaves!-Haru.

-Las tengo-Nagisa.

-¡Bajemos!-Tomoya.

-¡Pronto!-Ushio.

Alcanzaron a salir e irse del lugar, antes de que el Templo se les cayera encima…

-Padre…-Haru.

Pasado esto, todos llegaron a casa sanos y salvos… bueno, no todos, ya que Tomoya y Haru, comenzaron a vivir en la casa de Haru…

-Nunca más me hagas esto, Ushio-Nagisa.

-¡Nunca más, mami!-Ushio.

-Ahora vamos a dormir…

-¡Sí!

Mientras tanto en la casa de Haru:

-¿Te sientes mejor, Tomoya-kun?-Haru.

-No le des tantas vueltas, ya no me duele…-Tomoya.

-Es que me preocupas…

-Tranquilo, mi amor…

-Entonces, buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, cariño…

Su, que había escapado del Templo, se encontraba caminando descalza en la carretera:

-Haru, me las pagarás… no será fácil derrotarme por segunda vez, y me aseguraré de matarte… ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**FIN**_

_AGRADESCO HUMILDEMENTE TU LECTURA A MI FIC, Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, SI ENCUENTRAS ALGUNOS ERRORES, NO DUDES EN DECÍRMELO PARA MEJORARLO EN LAS ESCRITURAS DE OTROS FICS; TAMBIÉN AGRADESCO A MI AMIGA 123-FRAN YA QUE ME HA AYUDADO EN LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA…_

_UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS Y NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD…_

_**HARU PROJECT**_


End file.
